The Fate of the Red Roses
by answeris42
Summary: My version of the end of Shall We Dance, but they are two years older. Rating for an eventual death or two... Gunther/Jane/Jester
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****My first fanfic so be kind please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD or characters. However, one character in this story is my creation and that is Penelope or Penny as is her nickname. **

The Fate Of The Red Roses

Jane saw the mysterious figure in the rose garden. She watched the figure closely and quietly. She was determined to find out who it was and catch them without scaring them away.

As she moved closer, eyes still on the thief, she noticed the outline looked familiar to her. The figure then moved into the light and Jane's suspicion was confirmed. She had identified the rose thief. Questions flooded her mind. Jane thought fast and decided if she was to get the truth to her questions then she would have to follow him.

She followed the figure away from the hall where the ball was being held. He was heading towards the castle gate, into town. _What are you up to Gunther? _Jane wondered to herself as she kept the appropriate following distance behind her fellow squire, a skill they both learned from their mentors.

Jane followed Gunther to a small house on the edge of town by the wharf. Small was an overstatement. The house was more of a one room shack. After Gunther entered the shack, Jane circled it and found an open window. Inside was a bed in the middle of the room, and a fireplace. In the bed was a sickly looking girl about Jane's age. She had dark hair, pale skin, and hallow eyes.

Jane watched as Gunther kissed the girl on the forehead and asked how she was feeling today.

"Same as everyday. Though there was less blood in my coughs." The girl responded.

"Well, I brought you something to make you feel better." Gunther smiled and pulled the bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed them to the sickly girl.

"Oh Brother! They are beautiful!" The girl exclaimed taking the roses and hugging tightly the one she called 'brother'. "Did you have a good time at the ball? I so wish I could have gone!"

"Yes, dear sister, I had a good time. Maybe you can accompany me to the next one. It would be much more fun with you there."

_Gunther has a sister? Not possible! How could no one have known? _Jane thought to herself outside the window. She was in shock at what she was witnessing. The girl appeared to be Gunther's sister started coughing uncontrollably. Gunther got up to get her a glass of water when he heard something outside the open window. When he looked outside all he could make out was a thin figure with long thick hair running towards the castle. He eyes narrowed, _Jane, you better keep this to yourself. _Gunther thought about going after her but decided taking care of his sister was more important than making sure nobody found out that the Breech's have yet another secret.

"Tell me about Jane! Was she there? Did you dance with her?" The sister demanded once her coughing stopped.

"I will tell you tomorrow dear Penny. You need your rest tonight." Gunther kissed her on the forehead again and headed toward the door. "Good night sister. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night Gunther my brother." Replied Penny.

OOOOOO

Jane decided not to speak to anyone and went straight to her tower room. "I can't have him reprimanded for taking flowers to a sickly sister! If it really is his sister…" Jane was talking to herself while pacing the small room when she heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be at this hour? _She thought as she cracked the door open. "Gunther!"

Gunther puched the door open to get into the room and since Jane was in shock still it wasn't hard to push her out of the way. Once in the room he closed and locked the door. "Jane. We have to talk." Gunther said out of breath from running back to the castle. He sat down and caught his breath then continued, "I saw you in town, at the wharf. At the cottage."

"I followed you to see why and where you were taking the roses. I knew that was the only way I'd get the truth." Jane said in defense.

"You cannot tell anyone what you saw Jane." Gunther said sternly.

"Is she really your sister? Why is she kept hidden?" Jane asked more concern in her than she would have liked to show.

"Yes, she really is my sister. I keep her hidden for her own safety. Jane, you must promise me that you will breath a word of this to no one. No one Jane. Not to Dragon, not the Jester, No one." Gunther stood and looked directly at Jane.

"Knights Honor, Gunther. I will not tell anyone." Jane promised.

"Thank you Jane." Gunther said and after a moment turned to open the door.

"Gunther." Jane called. "May I meet her?"

Gunther, standing facing out of the open door with knob in hand, shook his head slightly and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jane sighed and plopped down on her bed. She fell asleep thinking about how awful she had treated her fellow knight over the years. How awful everyone treated him. Tears welled in her eyes and she whispered "I'm sorry Gunther."

OOOOOO

A couple days went by without much excitement, Jane and Gunther barely spoke to each other. One evening after supper, and Jester's joke telling quieted down, Jane decided to call it an early night, leaving Jester alone at the table. As Jane opened the door to her room, a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Jane demanded.

"Be quiet. It's me." The hand became a person in the light.

"What are you doing here Gunther?" Jane demanded in a whisper.

"Did you still want to meet my sister?" Gunther asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, but why-" Jane started to ask a question, but Gunther cut her off and answered the question she was going to ask. "She really wants to meet you."

"You've been telling your sister about me?" Jane inquired, wondering what exactly Guther tells his sister about her.

"About the first female knight. It helps keep her spirits up." Gunther replied, looking at the ground.

"Of course."

"Meet me tomorrow at midday just outside the castle gate." Gunther said now looking Jane in the eyes.

"I will be there. And I shall have Pepper pack a lunch for us."

"Champion idea, Jane. As long as she doesn't get suspicious." Gunter answered.

"I will make sure she doesn't." Jane assured him.

"Good night Jane."

"Good night Gunther."

OOOOOO

Jester was heading to his room which was below Jane's, when he heard whispering voices coming from Jane's room. He stopped dead in his tracks and craned his neck to try to hear better. He couldn't make out the words but he recognized one of the voices as Jane and the other a male.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LisKatKaram-It is the second one I have written, but the first one posted. I will put the actual first one written up here in the next few days..**

**Miss Pookamonga-I like the softer side of Gunther also. I learned a lot more about him and his father after watching the episode Toothfairy. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Penny. The rest of the cast goes to what's his name..**

After everyone finished breakfast, Pepper started clearing the table and Jane jumped up to help her. "Jane, you do not need to help me. You have your own duties to attend."

"I insist, Pepper." Jane said following the cook into the kitchen carrying an armful of dirty dishes.

"Thank you, Jane. Rake has been so busy lately planting new herbs and vegetables in the garden, that he hasn't been able to say more than hi, never mind help like he normally does." Pepper sighed. The pair starting courting openly the year prior.

Jane nodded and dried the dishes as Pepper washed them. They worked in silence for a while, Pepper put the dishes away and started on the lunch meal, and Jane, who had just finished sweeping, finally asked "Pepper, could you pack a picnic lunch for me today?"

"Of course. What is the occasion?" Pepper asked.

"No occasion. Just an assignment outside the castle is all." Jane answered trying to be as vague as possible, and prevent more questions at the same time. "Also, Pepper, I will require enough food for three people."

"Three?"

"Yes. Thank you Pepper." Jane replied while walking out of the kitchens to avoid further questions.

OOOOOO

Jane entered the practice yard and saw Gunther holding a pugil stick in each hand. "You're late." Gunther said sharply.

"I was helping Pepper. And besides, it's not like you are always on time." Jane retorted and caught one of the sticks that Gunther tossed to her.

They practiced form, technique and name calling until their mentors called them for one on one lessons.

OOOOOO

Jester, Rake, Smithy and Pepper were eating lunch at the table outside when Jane came running up. "I was beginning to think you had left without your food!" Pepper exclaimed when Jane stopped beside the table. She continued, "The basket is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Pepper!" Jane replied and ran down the stairs that led into the kitchens.

Jester looked at Pepper quizzically. "What's all that about?"

Pepper shrugged. "Jane said she has a mission outside the castle this afternoon and required lunch for three to go. That's all I know about it."

Jester nodded slightly and looked down at his food. _She would have told me if she was leaving the castle. Even for just an afternoon._ His thoughts then went to the conversation he heard, but couldn't make out the night before. Jester shook the thoughts from his head as he watched the red head he loved run by again heading towards the castle gate.

OOOOOO

Gunther was leaning against the wall just outside the gate with arms crossed and eyes closed enjoying the warm spring sun on his face when he heard someone running up beside him panting. Opening his eyes, he saw Jane bent over, her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"You ready to go?" Gunther asked pulling away from the wall.

Jane nodded, straightened her posture and held up a picnic basket, "I brought lunch."

"Did Pepper ask any questions?" Gunther asked looking at his fellow knight.

"Of course she did. Pepper wouldn't be Pepper if she didn't pry into other people's lives." Jane answered.

Gunther stopped walking and grabbed Jane's arm to make her face him. "What did you tell her Jane?" He demanded.

"That I have a mission outside the castle this afternoon. I left right after so she couldn't ask any more questions." Jane answered, pulled her arm out of Gunther's grip. "Relax. I made her assume it's for knight training."

"Does the Merchant know she is here?" Jane asked after a few minutes.

"No. And I intend to keep it that way. We never talk about him and I dare not mention her whereabouts to Magnus."

Gunther stopped at the door to the cottage. "Look Jane, I tell my sister all kinds of stories to make her as happy as possible."

Jane looked at him confused.

"Just go along with what she says. Don't be mad or anything, not in front of her at least."

Jane raised an eyebrow at him and wondered what kind of stories he had told his sister, but answered with, "I promise, Gunther."

Gunther held the door open for Jane and followed her into the cottage. "Good day Penelope. I want you to meet someone."

"Jane!" The girl exclaimed sitting up in her bed. "It is so excellent to finally meet you! Gunther has told me so much about you!"

"It is an honor to meet you as well Penelope. How are you feeling today? I hope you are hungry, I brought lunch and the castle cook makes the most delicious food in the kingdom." Jane replied sitting the basket of food on the table and walked over to the bed.

"Oh do call me Penny! And I am quite hungry, I have heard about Pepper's cooking, I can't wait to try it!" Penny excited herself into a coughing fit.

"Here, drink this." Gunther handed his sister a glass of water, and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know you shouldn't get so excited, you are too weak for it."

Jane stood back and watched in awe as a nurturing Gunther dabbed at the sweat on Penny's face with a wet cloth. This was a side of Gunther Jane didn't believe existed until now.

"May we eat lunch now?" Penny asked once she calmed down.

"Of course." Gunther answered smiling and shaking his head. "You are just like Jane, always thinking about food!"

"Well we need it to survive! Right Penny?" Jane exclaimed.

"Very right indeed!" Penny agreed.

Jane unpacked the basket and Gunther fixed a plate of fish and vegetables for each of them. Even though there were two chairs in the little cottage, Jane and Gunther sat on the foot of the bed, facing Penny.

Penny insisted Jane tell her stories about Dragon while they ate lunch.

Jane told her of their most exciting adventures, how marvelous it is to fly, about the dragon runes and how Dragon may be the last of his kind.

"You must come back and visit me Jane!" Penny said while she watched Jane and Gunther clean up from lunch.

"Of course I will come back and visit you, unless Gunther says otherwise." Jane replied looking at Gunther.

"Why would he not allow it? I demand that Jane come see me all the time."

Gunther looked at his sister then at Jane, who shrugged her shoulders at him and said just above a whisper, "I can help you care for her. You shouldn't bear this alone."

"Jane can come see me when you cannot." Added Penny.

A defeated Gunther finally agreed, "I suppose it won't hurt, and you can come check on her when my…other duties keep me away."

"Good then. Jane I will see you often, yes?" Penny asked just to be sure.

"Yes, you will see me often." Jane answered. Looking at Gunther she continued, "We must be getting back to the castle now."

"Right. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan will have a fit! I will see you tonight Penelope."

"Till next time Jane!" Penny called to Jane.

"Till next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally updated! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD, or any of the characters except my own creation, Penelope.**

"Gunther, may I ask you a question?" Jane asked when they were halfway back to the castle.

"Depends on the question." Gunther answered without looking at her.

"What happened that she needs to be kept hidden?"

"Magnus believes her to be dead, and that is the way it has to stay. For my safety and hers."

Jane nodded and was about to ask another question, but Dragon landed in front of them and inquired about where she had been and Sir Theodore was looking for her.

"Maggots! I am late for archery lessons!" Jane cursed herself, and took off running.

"What were you doing with my Jane?" Dragon hissed looming tall over Gunther with arms crossed.

"N-N-Nothing!" Gunther cried nervously at the beast. "I must be going, have to help my father at the docks!" He shouted as he took off running the other direction away from Jane's overprotective pet.

OOOOOO

Jane was released from training an hour before dinner. She had not seen Gunther since lunch, she wanted to thank him for introducing her to his sister. Dragon, who was sitting on the wall between the practice yard and garden, pulled Jane from her thoughts with questions on where she went with the beef-brain.

"We went to go practice some drills in the town Dragon. No need to go setting anyone on fire. Understood?" Jane said with a hand on her hip.

Dragon squinted and locked eyes with her for a minute, then sighed and answered "Fine."

"Good. Now let's go get ready for supper."

"How was your training today?" Jester asked as he placed himself across from Jane at the table.

"Well. Thank you Jester." Jane replied, glancing up at Jester for only a second before looking back down at her plate.

Jester continued to look at her intently, then pushed his plate aside, declared that he was not hungry and left the table.

Jane found Jester sitting on a bench in the gardens. "What is the matter Jester?" Jane asked, standing in front of the blue boy.

"You do not tell me things anymore, Jane. I fear we are growing apart." Jester replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You spent the afternoon in town with Gunther, and did not even bother to let me know so I would not worry about you." Jester said with hurt in his voice.

"We had drill practice. I did not know I had to tell you every time I did something. How did you find out?" Jane answered more harshly than intended. "Sorry, I am just tired."

Jester just sighed and looked away. "Pepper said you had training outside the castle, and Dragon told me he found you in town with Gunther."

Jane sat down beside her friend. "Jester, just because I did not tell you about a drill practice outside the castle does not mean we are growing apart. I apologize for not informing you of my absence, and will try to keep you better informed. However, on the other hand Jester, you have to understand I cannot always tell you where I will be."

Jester nodded that he understood. He thought about asking about the male voice he heard at her tower room the previous night, but decided against it, afraid of the answer. Instead, Jester bid Jane good night and went to his room.

Jane collapsed on her bed and fell asleep thinking about the days events. Meeting Gunther's sister, Jester's jealousy.

OOOOOO

Jane awoke with a start. She thought it was a noise that woke her, but she did not hear it again. Walking over to her window, Jane noticed the moon high in the sky, _must be near midnight, _she thought. Wide awake, Jane made her way up the stairs that lead to the roof of her tower room. When she reached the top step and looked up, she saw a figure standing on the other side looking out across the darkened land.

"Who goes there?" Jane demanded from the figure.

"Surely, you should recognize your fellow squire by now." The figure answered snidely and turned to face Jane.

"Gunther? What are you doing here? And at this hour?" Jane questioned, her heart still racing from being startled awake by something, then startled by Gunther's presence above her room.

"I came to inform you, that Penelope demands you to see her everyday. I went back to her at dinner, and she was quite cross that you were not there also. So, she demanded you go see her at least once a day, with Pepper's cooking, and with or without me." Gunther told her easily and without care that he was not necessarily needed to accompany Jane on visits to his own sister.

"Oh." Was all Jane could manage. She knew the girl wanted to see her again, but so soon and so often?

Gunther stared at Jane in silence, while she tried to form thoughts and words. Finally, when Jane did not say anything, Gunther snapped, "Do you not want to see her again? You promised, Jane. You promised her and me, that you would visit her. Never mind the promise you made me, but do not break the promise you made her. I thought you were better than that. I guess not, if you mean to break a promise to a sickly girl."

Shocked once again that night, Jane's mouth fell open at his words. He was fiercely passionate about the promise Jane made earlier that day. She meant to keep the promise, but everyday? That would be difficult.

Gunther started walking to the stairs, when Jane managed to speak. "Gunther. I always meant to keep the promise I made you both. I would adore to visit your sister everyday. However, I am unsure of how I will be able to explain my recurring absence to…"

"The Fool?" Gunther finished her sentence for her, but coldly. He knew Jester was in love with Jane. Everyone knew it, even Jane finally saw it.

"Not just Jester. I would also need to have explanations for Pepper, as to why I would be needing packed meals for two, or three everyday." Jane added.

Gunther turned to face her, "Are you and that Fool courting?"

Taken back by the out of nowhere question, Jane scrunched her eyebrows together. "What? That is none of your business, Gunther!"

"Just answer me. Are you?"

"No."

"No, you are not courting, or no, you will not answer me?"

"No, we are not courting." Jane snapped, then inquired, "Why do you care if we are or are not, Gunther?"

"Because, if you are not courting, then he has no right to inquire of your business." Gunther answered calmly.

Jane was silent, unable to think of something to say. She had told practically the same thing to Jester earlier that evening. She shook her head.

Gunther was angry, "Why do you love him?"

"Why do you assume I love him? Jester is a good friend." Jane was just as angry.

"If you do not love him, you are very cruel to him. You lead him on, let him think you share the same feelings. That is the most cruel thing you can do to someone. Especially someone you call a friend."

"How dare you imply such things. I do not lead him on, and further more, I do not need to explain myself to you." Jane's voice was low and harsh.

Gunther, realizing how out of hand the conversation was, tried to make amends. "Jane, I-"

"No, Gunther. Just leave." Jane interrupted him with a cold voice and pointed to the stairs. She then turned her back to him, and stared into the dark.

"I am sorry, Jane." Gunther half whispered in her direction, before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alot happens in this chapter..and at the sametime, nothing happens in this chapter...Sorry it is so long. The real action will start happening soon I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD...only own Penelope and the plot..-saying this gets tiring!**

"I would not expect Jane to come by anytime soon, Penelope." Gunther answered his sister.

He was at the little cottage he hid her in. Though it was an hour past sunrise, the sky was dark, hidden by menacing dark clouds. Penelope was sitting up in bed, and Gunther in a chair next to her. Both were eating a breakfast of porridge.

"Why not? She promised. What happened?" Penelope inquired, trying to not get too worked up for fear of starting another coughing fit.

"She…we got into a fight last night. She was quite angry with me, and probably still is." Gunther confessed to his sister, but kept the details to himself.

"She will come around, Brother. Do not worry." Gunther's sister assured him.

He smiled faintly. "I must be going, I have lessons and a fiery redhead waiting for me. I will see you at lunch." Gunther did his usual routine of making sure his sister had plenty of water and her bedpan, before kissing her on the head and making his way to the castle.

OOOOOO

At the castle, Gunther could hear Smithy pounding at something in the forge. When he entered the practice arena, he saw Jane hitting at the practice dummy, movements synchronized with Smithy's pounding.

"Care to spar with me?" Gunther asked as he approached Jane.

"Fine." Jane turned to her new opponent and positioned herself in a ready stance.

They circled each other slowly, Jane glaring at him, was the first thrust her wooden sword. Gunther blocked it, and as soon as he did, she swung at him from another angle, he blocked again. The two squires went on this way for an hour, until Jane finally knocked Gunther's fake sword from his hand.

Instead of calling the match, she spun around quickly, lifting her leg to hit him in the back of his knees, pulling his legs out from under him. As he fell on his back, Jane threw her sword aside, and started to walk off.

Gunther managed to right himself, and tackle her to the ground. Sitting on top of a face down Jane, Gunther put all of his weight on her, wrapped his arm around her neck, which put his mouth next to her ear.

"What is your problem, Jane?" He demanded. "I apologized for what I said, why can you not just let it go?"

Jane, who was barely able to breathe, mustered up all her strength, and threw her butt in the air, or more so, into Gunther and bent her knees underneath herself. Just as quickly, and in one fluid motion, she again threw her butt into the air, using her legs as leverage, also went forward, throwing Gunther over her head. Gunther landed with a thud in front of Jane, on his back. She sat on top of him, his arms straight at his sides. She sat so his arms were pinned at his sides by her legs, so he could not flip her off him.

Jane leaned down and wrapped a hand around Gunther's neck. When he squirmed, she tightened her legs around his body. Jane leaned over further so her nose was just centimeters from his, and her hair fell around both their heads. She looked him in the eyes. _So gray and wonderful. _

Her glare softened from rage, to a curious gaze. Gunther stared intensely back at her, feeling her body wrapped around him. Although her gaze had softened, her grip around his waist and neck did not. Jane then did something, neither of them really expected.

Jane closed the gap between them. She moved her lips against his, and he kissed her back, tasting each other, they shared a passionate kiss in the dirt. Jane gave his lip a tiny bite before pulling away. Jane looked in Gunther's eyes again, they were completely unguarded, as they looked into her own.

Suddenly realizing the inappropriate position they were in, Jane jumped off of Gunther and straightened her clothes. Gunther stood, and did the same.

"Good sparring match, yes?" Gunther said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, good match, Gunther. Meet outside the gate again today?"

"Sorry, what?"

"To have lunch with your sister. Meet outside the gate?"

"I figured you would be too cross with me to visit her, Jane."

"I never break a promise if I can help it, Gunther. You know that. Same place as yesterday, then?"

"Yes, same place as yesterday."

Jane nodded, then walked off. A few paces later, she turned around and yelled, "By the way Gunther, I am still mad at you." Then she turned back around and left the practice yard.

All Gunther could do was smile and shake his head as he watched Jane walk away from him.

OOOOOO

Gunther had come to terms with his feelings for the redheaded knight some time ago, with the help of his sister. He would tell her stories of the female knight, how she infuriated him, and had to be the best at everything. Gunther talked about Jane to his sister everyday since he had met her, mostly because there was not much else to discuss. He did not know if Jane shared the same feelings, and dared not ask. The kiss they shared hung on his lips, and he wondered…

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked, pulling Gunther from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Ah, yes." Gunther replied, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Are you alright, Gunther?" Jane looked at him quizzically.

"Yes. Fine. What did you tell Pepper today?" Noticing the basket of food.

"I simply told her I will be having duties away from the castle for a couple hours around midday every day for a while and will be requiring packed lunches." Jane explained.

"And your shadow?" Gunther asked snidely, raising his brows.

Jane knew he was referring to Jester. "I asked Pepper to relay it to Jester, if he asked, and also to tell him not to worry or look for me."

"You lie to your friends quite readily." Gunther noted. "For someone who is so versed in the Knightly Code of Conduct."

"I do not enjoy lying to them, Gunther. However, I promised you I would keep Penelope a secret, and I promised you both I would visit her." Jane continued, "Sometimes, one must put certain morals aside, in order to hold true to other, more important ones."

Jane received a nod as a reply.

They walked in silence for a while. Jane was glad Gunther had not questioned her about the kiss. She was not quite sure why she had kissed him, she just remembered being entranced by his steel grey eyes and his scent. _He kissed me back. Why? I do hope no one else saw the charade. It was a wonderful kiss. I shall make him think I am still mad about last night, I think._

"Jane? Why are you smiling like that?"

"What? Oh, nothing." Jane tried not to blush, wiping the wide grin from her face.

Gunther gave her an odd look with one brow raised and opened the door to the cottage. Jane walked in first, set the basket on the table, and greeted the girl, "Hello, Penny. It is nice to see you again."

"Hello, Jane!" The girl in bed was happy for see her favorite person. "I am very glad to see you! Gunther said it was unlikely that you would show up today, something about a fight last night."

"Did he, now?" Jane glanced at Gunther, briefly locking eyes.

"What was the fight about, dear Jane? My brother would not tell me, he just said you were quite cross with him!"

Jane, sitting in the chair by the bed, smiled sweetly at the girl, "It was nothing, just a disagreement about nothing important."

"Yes. And it is all forgotten, is it not, Jane?" Gunther added, walking over to hand Penny a plate of food, then locking eyes with Jane once again.

"Precisely. It is all forgotten. No reason for concern." Jane said to Penny, but held her gaze with Gunther.

"Excellent! I do hate to hear about you two fighting."

Jane went to the table to fix her own plate of food and Gunther sat down in the chair recently occupied by her to eat his lunch. Jane sat on the bed at Penny's feet and the three ate their lunch in silence.

After they finished, Penny was the first to speak, "You never finished telling me about the ball, Gunther."

"We will talk about it later, sister." Gunther said firmly, but with a little nervousness in his voice.

"I will ask Jane, then. Jane, how did you like the ball?"

"Oh, I did not attend, but it sounded lovely."

"Why not? Do you not like balls?"

"Quite the contrary, I love balls, and dancing. It was just that my Knightly duties called."

"So, you did not get a chance to dance with my brother, then?"

Jane looked from the girl to Gunther, brows squished together in confusion. "No, I am afraid I did not." She answered, still looking at Gunther, who turned his head away.

"Perhaps at the next one then. That would be splendid, and Gunther said I may be able to join!" Penelope smiled.

Jane nodded.

"I think it is time we start heading back to the castle, Jane." Gunther interjected.

"Indeed. Good day Penelope. I shall see you again tomorrow." Jane rose and repacked the basket while Gunther made sure his sister had everything she would need.

**The wrestling scene are actually some moves I learned in Army BCT...no I'm not in anymore, and yes I'm old...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter is long, sorry about that...I will try to make the next one a little shorter. Also, those that are fans of A Better Life, I promise to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Except for Penelope and two other unnamed characters that are mentioned below.**

"How could you say something like that to her?" Jane asked Gunther once they left the cottage.

"What?" Gunther was slightly confused.

"Tell her she can go to a ball, when you know very well that she cannot."

"I told you, I tell her things to make her feel better. I do not know how long she will survive, she has already outlived what the doctor said. Maybe one day she will be able to attend a ball."

"Why does she think I am to dance with you?" Jane inquired after a couple minutes.

"She fancies you." Was all Gunther answered.

The rest of the walk back to the castle was quiet. When they returned, Sir Theodore gave the squires their afternoon duties. Jane was given sentry duty, and Gunther was told to clean the Knight's swords. "Meet me on your tower roof after dinner." Gunther whispered to his fellow squire before they took to their separate duties.

OOOOOO

Jester was completely silent at dinner, and sat as far as he could from Jane. Noticing this, Jane assumed it was because Pepper told him what she had told Pepper. Once she finished eating, Jane excused herself from the table, stating that she was going to retire to her room for the night.

"It is still early, Jane." Pepper noted.

"Yes, well, I am exhausted from today, and have another busy day tomorrow." Jane walked away from the group and heard a jingle sound coming behind her, then felt a hand on her arm.

"Jane, what is going on with you?" Jester asked, concern in his voice and frown on his face.

Pulling her arm out of his grip, Jane turned to the Court Fool. "Just a lot of training outside the castle lately. Nothing to worry over. I have told you that."

"Pepper packs you lunches for three people, Jane. I see both Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon here at the castle when you are gone at midday. In fact, Everyone is accounted for all day at the castle except you and Gunther. So what is going on Jane?" Jester did not ask the questions he wanted to. Instead, he beat around the bush a little, hoping Jane would get the point and answer his unasked questions.

Jane sighed. _Why does he have to be like this? So overprotective. We are not courting and I do not love him. Not the way he loves me anyway. But, I cannot hurt him by telling him no. _Jane then thought about what Gunther had told her the night before during their argument. _He is right. I would only be hurting Jester more if I continue letting him think I share the same feelings. _

Jane snapped back to reality when she heard Jester calling her name.

"You have been very distant lately, Jane." Jester said in a low voice.

"Jester, you are a dear friend to me. I wish you would not worry so much."

"Is that all I am to you, Jane? A dear friend?"

"Jester, I-" Jane started to explain her feelings, when Jester cut her off.

"No, Jane. Jester paused to take a deep breath since what he was going to say next was difficult. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. I will always be there for you as a dear friend and nothing more. So long as that is what you want."

"Jester, I am sorry. I know how strong your feelings are towards me, I just do not share the same feelings. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish you all the happiness in the world also."

"Please, do not pity me. I will be alright." Jester forced a smile. "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Jester."

As Jane made her way to the stairs leading up to her room, she did not notice the shadow behind the tree who saw and heard the whole conversation.

Gunther waited a couple minutes before leaving his hiding place to meet Jane atop her tower. If he left too soon, Jane would suspect him spying on her talk with the jester. In truth, he did not intentionally eavesdrop on the private meeting. He was heading to meet Jane on the roof, when he heard voices coming his direction. Afraid of being caught and questions as to why he was still at the castle so late, Gunther hid behind the tree. Just a few feet from where Jane and Jester spoke, Gunther hid, hearing the entire thing. He figured Jane would tell Jester about his sister, but she kept her word. He also heard her tell the jester she did not love him. Gunther smiled at this.

Once he heard Jane close the door to her room, Gunther came out of hiding and quietly made his way up the stairs to the roof of Jane's tower room.

Jane was already on the rooftop when Gunther made it to the top. "Been up here awhile have you?" Gunther asked when he saw Jane sitting against the far wall wrapped in a blanket.

"It is called being incognito and being cold, Gunther. The others are still at the table below."

"It is not that cold out here." Gunther sat down beside Jane at a respectable distance and mimicked her position against the wall. "Thank you for not breaking your promise." Gunther said quietly after a long pause.

"I told you I never break a promise if I can help it." Jane paused and looked at Gunther, "Thank you for introducing me to her. How is she tonight?"

Gunther looked back at Jane and smiled. "She is doing as well as to be expected."

Jane nodded, and there was another long silence before Jane finally asked, "Why did you want to meet tonight?"

The two made eye contact again. "I felt you should know the whole story about Penelope."

"Oh." Was all Jane could muster. She was not use to Gunther being so kind and open like he had been the last few days. "I would love to know more about your sister, Gunther." Jane added.

"The moment she was born she was promised to the son of a wealthy no good Duke twelve years her senior, in exchange for a thousand a year. Penelope was to be married to the awful man's son on her tenth birthday. However, our mother, who was completely opposed to the arrangement, tried save her from a miserable life. When Penelope was two years old, our mother took her from her crib in the middle of the night and left. She left me with that horrible father of mine. She told me she would not be able to care for two children and had to save Penelope. She said I would be alright with Magnus, he will not hurt me so bad, and she had to save my sister. 'I hope you understand, son, and I hope one day you can forgive me.' The Duke's son told me what happened after she left. Magnus was not home when she left, but he had the Duke watch her, follow her, to make sure she was faithful."

Gunther paused to think back and try to remember what happened on the fateful night twelve years ago. He glanced over at Jane, who was watching and listening to him intently.

Gunther took a breath then continued, "I was told she made it to the edge of town before the Duke caught her, his son was with him. The Duke, in rage over what he saw, shot an arrow into our mother's heart causing her to drop Penelope as she fell. The son killed his own father when he saw the evil man go after Penelope with a dagger. He carried her back to the house, told me what happened, and strictly instructed that I tell my father both mother and daughter are dead. He took me and my sister to that abandoned cottage on the edge of town not far from the wharf. He said we were to hide Penny there, and he would help care for her. He also told me he had no intentions of keeping the arrangement of marrying her. He called a physician from a nearby village to examine Penelope when we both realized she was not walking anymore, nor seemed to have the sense of touch in her legs. The way she fell on that night caused her to no longer be able to use her legs. Once I was seven years old, the Duke's son decided I was old enough and able enough to care for Penelope on my own. He no longer wanted to live with the horrible family name and the awful secrets he kept. He left Penelope all of his inheritance, including the two houses his family owned with land and livestock and all of his father's money. He thrust a dagger into his own heart the next day."

"Gunther. I am sorry. What an awful thing. Just a child yourself, having to care for your young sister." Jane whispered, silent tears fell down her face. She wiped away the tears, hoping Gunther would not see. "How did she get sick?"

Gunther looked at Jane and gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "She caught an illness last winter. I called on the same doctor who said she would never walk again. He told me the illness was unknown to him, and doubted if she made it through to spring."

Gunther continued, "I sold the properties and livestock. What good are they if she cannot make good use of them, and besides, neither of us would want to live on the property of the man that killed our mother."

Noticing Gunther shivering, Jane scooted closer and wrapped him in the blanket with her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You are the only person I have ever told this to, Jane." Gunther whispered.

"I promise not to tell another soul. I also promise to no longer let you bear this alone, I shall help you care for her everyday."

"You have unknowingly helped me everyday since I met you Jane."

"What do you mean?" Jane looked up at him, and at the same time he looked down at her, their lips almost touching.

"You being you helped me keep my sanity. I do not think I could have kept this façade up if I had not met you. Your constant fighting for what is right has kept me going."

"Glad to hear I have rubbed off on you." Jane smiled.

They were silent for a few minutes, wrapped close together under the blanket. Gunther thought about the kiss they shared that morning, and about how close she was sitting to him at the moment, yes it was partially because both were cold, but her head was on his shoulder and she seemed…comfortable. Gunther pulled away from Jane just enough that he could make eye contact with her. "Jane, why did you kiss me this morning?"

"I am sorry. It just happened."

"Do not be sorry unless you did not mean it. Be honest. Do not say what you think I want to hear just to spare my feelings. Did you mean it or not?"

Jane pondered a moment before answering. _Spare his feelings? Does Gunther have feelings for me? What is going on, first Jester, now Gunther? _"I meant it, Gunther." Jane finally answered, eyes still locked on his.

"I am glad. I meant it as well." Gunther smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I love you, Jane. I have been in love with you for a very long time."

The sudden confession of love from Gunther shocked Jane. "Gunther, I cannot let myself be in love. I meant the kiss, I really did. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. However, I must concentrate on becoming a knight, not becoming a wife."

Gunther slid his hand from Jane's cheek to into her hair and gently pulled her closer and whispered, "I would never have you give up your dream Jane. I would wait for you until the end of time if you wanted."

Jane had tears in her eyes that she failed at fighting to keep at bay. "I do love you, Gunther. I do not want you to wait for me until the end of time, though, only until we both become knights."

"That would be perfect." Gunther leaned in and gave Jane a peck on the lips. Jane ran her fingers through his hair pulling him back in to share a gentle kiss.

Gunther pulled away, sat back against the wall and looked away from Jane, a frown on his face. "What is the matter, Gunther?" Jane inquired, watching him for a hint.

"You are right Jane, we cannot be together." Gunther answered softly, still not looking her direction.

"What do you mean? You just said-" Gunther interrupted her saying sharply, "I know what I said, and now I am saying we cannot be together, Jane."

"You are a very cruel person, Gunther Breech. How I could possibly think you had changed, and I could give my heart to you I do not know. I hate you." Jane muttered through clenched teeth, and those tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Upon hearing those hurtful words and the hurt and anger in her voice, Gunther turned his gaze to Jane. He was still frowning, and his eyes were low and sad. "Jane, you have to understand why."

"Then enlighten me, Gunther. Please, tell me why one minute you want to be with me and willing to wait for me, then the next minute we cannot be together." Jane was upset and confused.

"I do not want you to get hurt, and if we were to be together, you would ultimately get hurt. Then, you would truly hate me."

"Gunther, We have our moments of bickering, but none of it is serious. We both thrive off it. Also, you are not like your father, you would never do something to hurt me." Jane assured him.

"It is not me hurting you that I am worried about. I am worried about my father doing something horrible to you." Gunther paused to sigh. "So long as Magnus is alive, I cannot have close friends, or be with you. He would just use them for his own evil purposes, like he did with Dragon."

"You are willing to wait for me to become a knight, and I am willing to wait for you to finally be rid of Magnus." Jane said softly, as she reached to hold Gunther's hand.

They held hands in silence for a few moments, until Gunther made a suggestion. "We could court each other in secret, until I am out of my father's hold, and we both become knights. Then we will bring our relationship into the open."

"We would never be able to keep it secret, not for that long."

"The only person that absolutely cannot find out is Magnus. I have kept my sister a secret from him for twelve years."

"Jane, will you court me in secret?"

"Yes, Gunther. I will court you in secret."

Jane and Gunther fell asleep on the rooftop in each others arms and wrapped in the blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while. I will update again as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Penelope!**

Gunther woke up first. It was barely daybreak and he could hear a distinct yelling in the practice yard. It was his father. The Merchant was demanding to know where Gunther was and why he did not come home last night. "The boy is suppose to be helping me unload cargo today!" The burly man yelled at Sir Theodore. The knight stayed calm and told Magnus he had not seen Gunther since the day prior and to please keep his voice down.

Gunther looked over to Jane, her eyes cracked open and he smiled at her. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." Jane stretched. "What is all that yelling about?"

"Magnus is looking for me. I need to sneak down without getting caught."

"I cannot believe we fell asleep up here." Jane scolded herself for being so reckless.

"Never mind that now, Jane. We need to figure out how I am to leave with everyone already up and my father is here."

"There are catacombs under the castle, and an entrance to them in my room. Follow me." Jane and Gunther crawled to the stairs to avoid being seen. Once they entered her room, the room Gunther had been in twice before, both times without permission to steal then return Dragon's tooth, Jane pushed her bed aside and pulled back the rug to reveal a wooden door in the floor.

"They did their best to try to hid this from me, but when you tell a child to not go snooping under her own bed…" Jane pulled on the rope handle and flung the door open. Gunther looked down into the floor and saw stone stairs, though only the first few, it was darker than night and smelled of mildew.

Jane grabbed a torch, lit it in her fireplace and started down the stairs in the floor. Gunther followed after her, closing the door behind him. Inside the catacombs it was cold and damp, the walls, ceiling and floor were stone. The passageways were just wide enough for them to walk side by side. Jane lead them straight for a ways, then turned right.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Gunther asked, feeling a little claustrophobic, but would never admit to it.

"Yes. I have studied a map of these catacombs many times, and also ventured into them on a few occasions. This passage will lead us to the lookout tower at the castle gate. There, you will go find your father, to do his bidding for the day, and I will go check on Penelope before training."

Gunther smiled and took Jane's hand in his. "There is food at the cottage. I always make sure there is plenty there. Help yourself to some since you will miss breakfast at the castle."

They stopped a few steps from the door to the watchtower. Gunther gave Jane a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you, Jane."

Jane smiled, "I love you as well, Gunther Breech." She continued, "You go up first, no one should be there, it has not been used since Dragon showed up."

"Alright. I will see you soon." Gunther opened the door just enough to squeeze out.

Jane waited a couple minutes before putting the torch out and making her way out the door in the same manner as Gunther. Jane made her way through the village to Penelope's cottage.

OOOOOO

Jane told Penny that the reason Gunther was not present was because he had some other duties to attend to. After they ate and Jane cleaned up, she made sure Penelope had everything she would need until lunch then headed back to the castle for training.

Gunther was not at training that morning, which was no surprise to anyone after the Merchant came looking for his son at daybreak. He was also not to be found when Jane went back to the cottage for lunch and dinner. When Jane went to the cottage, Penelope did not ask about where her brother was, and Jane did not talk about it. She knew they did not discuss such things like their father.

For a week Jane balanced going to the cottage three times a day and going to training on time. Gunther was still gone. The first few days, she worried about what happened to Gunther, until one day at the cottage Jane was looking out the window and saw him pushing a cart to the wharf. _How dare he use Gunther like a pack mule, _Jane shook her head in disgust. She knew the Merchant made him do very hard labor, but most of the time she assumed Gunther was just being lazy, she had never seen him do his father's work. She watched him out the window until Penelope asked what she was looking at.

"Nothing. Just the wind blowing the treetops." Jane abruptly turned to the girl and smiled.

OOOOOO

At the castle, Jane had not seen any of her friends, except Pepper for a few days. She asked Pepper to have meals for two packed for the day every morning. Pepper tried to ask what was going on, but Jane always left hurriedly before she could finish asking.

It was on the same day Jane saw Gunther at the wharf, that Jester was waiting on the bridge to her room after dinner.

"Jester? What are you doing here?" Jane asked slightly startled.

"Have not seen you in a while. Just making sure you are alright." Jester said softly.

"I am fine, and I have busy is all." Jane answered quickly.

"Too busy to eat meals with your friends? We all miss you, Jane. You have not gone on patrol with Dragon in some time either."

"Jester, I have had a lot going on. I-" Jester interrupted her, "No need to explain anything to me." Jester sighed then continued, "I know you and Gunther are courting. You do not have to hide it for my sake."

"What are you talking about? How do you figure that me and Gunther are courting?" Jane was shocked. _Had he eavesdropped on the conversation the other night?_

"It is pretty obvious, Jane. You have spent every meal alone with him, instead of eating with us these last few days." Jester said sharply.

"It is not what you think, we are not courting. I have to go Jester. I have an early day tomorrow." Jane replied looking away from the fool.

"Fine. Just make sure you have a better reason for Dragon." Resigned Jester as he walked away with his head hanging low.

Jane sighed heavily and entered her room. Throwing herself on her bed, she cursed herself. _I hate lying to them. Especially to Jester. He has always been such a good friend, he does not deserve the way I have treated him, none of them do. How does Gunther do it? Constantly deceiving others. _Jane fell asleep thinking about this and also how to amend her friendships with Jester and Dragon.

OOOOOO

A week had passed and Jane was sitting at the cottage with Penelope after dinner one night. It had started to storm and Jane decided to wait it out with Penny. She had told the girl more stories about Dragon and the runes. About life at the castle and of the royal family. After Penny fell asleep, Jane sat on the little window seat that faced the wharf and watched the rain and lightning. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The feeling of her shoulder gently shaking woke her. It was Gunther and he looked like he had not slept in days. "Sorry I could not come sooner. What are you still doing here?" He whispered.

"It was storming out, I was waiting for it to stop and must have fallen asleep." Jane answered, mimicking his low tone. "I missed you."

Gunther smiled. "I missed you also, my dear Jane. I wanted to come see you and my sister, but he worked me so hard that by the time I was released for the day I passed out in bed before I even laid down completely. Then he had me up before the sun. All for not coming home that one night."

Jane pitied Gunther, she did not understand how a father could be so heartless and cruel to his own flesh and blood. "It is alright. I took good care of her."


End file.
